The Fighters
by Winter Winchester
Summary: When seventeen year old hacker Harper Lewis is targeted by HYDRA. Captain America is assigned as her personal bodyguard.
1. A Lost Creature

**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.**

**_Chapter One_**

_"__Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves"__  
_

_-Henry David Thoreau_

Nick Fury has been genuinely surprised maybe seven times in his lifetime. Like being thrown of guard didn't see that coming surprise. (Natasha caused two, and had played heavily into the third one. Fury could never look at ice cream trucks the same again…)

When he walked into his huge private office in the Triskelion: he had been expecting a large cup of coffee with an extra shot of espresso, waiting for him on his impeccably clean desk.

Typing in a security code. He unlocked the door to his office, using a brand new state of the art security system, courteous of Stark Industries. The Director swung open the door, to see his huge leather chair, occupied by a tiny girl, that appeared to be sleeping.

Fury's first instinct was to draw his pistol. The second was to call up Stark and let him know that his new line of security systems sucked. He moved silently across the room, his eye remaining fixed on the kid. As he approached the desk, he was able to get a better look at her. She was covered from head to toe in small bloody scratches, her tiny frame was drowned in a dark blue tee-shirt, jean capris baggy on her rail thin legs.

Slowly rounding the table, Fury got close to the girl, but not too close. He placed his fingers against her neck, to find a faint throbbing against her clammy skin. He pulled away, placing the back of his knuckles against her sweaty forehead. It was then that Fury recognized the girl passed out in his office.

She had remained anonymous to the general public, but of course SHIELD knew who she was. Harper Lewis, the seventeen year old computer genius that had hacked nine levels into the CIA's system. If the circumstances would have been different, Fury would have found it amusing that a teenager had some how managed to hack Stark's tech. But now was not the time to poke fun. This kid needed medical attention: yet this was something he wasn't about to broadcast over the Triskelion's intercom system.

Reaching into his long black coat, he pulled his phone out.

"Romanoff. I need you."

A faint smile played on the super spies lips.

"Is something funny?" Fury remarked.

"Director Day Camp". Natasha chuckled.

"Are you going to take this seriously or not?" Fury said sternly.

"Oh come on Nick." Natasha sighed, brushing passed him, to kneel before her.

"She hasn't moved at all?"

"No. I found her just like this."

Natasha nodded slowly, as she began to further examine the girl, with the aid of a small first aid kit. The girl hadn't sustained any serious external injuries, except for a jagged scar above her left hipbone. A blood test would have to be run to insure that there was no poison pumping through her veins.

Natasha flicked a strand of long red hair behind her ear. "Gotta move her to the couch." She informed her boss.

She was the second master spy to be surprised that morning, as she scooped the kid up in her arm's.

Natasha was pretty strong for a woman of her build, but this girl took the term feather weight to a whole new meaning. Crossing the room, she carefully laid her down on the soft couch. Fury instantly handing her the first aid kit.

"You might need to hold her down." Natasha said, with a syringe between her teeth, as she rubbed her thin forearm with rubbing alcohol. Harper began to stir.

Immediately, Fury covered her mouth with one of his hands, the other pinned her shoulder to the couch. It wasn't pretty, but it was necessary. The last thing they needed was for someone to hear her. No. Fury and The Widow were going to get some answers first.

Natasha punctured her skin, and crimson blood began filling the glass tube. Instantly, piercing blue eyes opened frantically. As one could imagine, she didn't take well to finding herself pinned to a couch, with her mouth covered, while someone was drawing blood from them. Slightly delusional, Harper formed a fist, and with a shaky arm swung to clip Fury on the cheek.

Thats when she realized, that it was Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, and Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Immediately, her arm dropped back to her side, and she stopped fighting. (She was also a bit star struck.)

"So, Harper Lewis." Fury said. withdrawing his hands from her shoulder and mouth. Natasha had already slipped out of the office, to get the blood tested.

"You wanna start explaining yourself, or do you want me to make the call to have your scrawny ass arrested?"

Harper gulped. "I uh…it's kinda a long story. I'm not even sure if you'll hear me out."

"You have five minutes." Fury stated sternly. Taking a seat on the end of the couch closest to the door.

"You didn't answer my question," he said. "What are you doing here." His brown eye piercing into her. (Was he even trying to intimidate her? or was he always like this?)

Rubbing her palms against her dirty pants. Harper glanced anxiously around the room.

Fury immediately picked up on what she was looking for. "There are no security cameras in here."

She nodded slowly. "Okay…so uh. Remember how I." she paused, as if looking for the right words. "Bypassed"

"hacked" Fury corrected.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Okay, hacked, into the CIA."

"It does ring a bell."

Harper stared back at him, the first time that morning meeting his gaze. She glanced over to the door, just to ensure that no one was there.

Taking in a deep, she looked at the Director. "CIA's compromised."

Fury searched her face for several seconds. He was confused about this girl, but he knew she wasn't lying, yet he wasn't about to let her know that.

"I'm just supposed to take your word on that?"

"Sir, please." Harper began, the anxiety now more evident that before.

"I can prove it. I just need to be somewhere that I can be safe."

Fury stood up, and silently walked over to his desk.

"Who do you think is coming after you?" He said, as he sank into his chair. Really wishing he had stopped and gotten his own coffee that morning.

"I…well I don't know who they are." Harper answered, eyes downcast.

"They…whoever they are sent a man after me."

"Just one man?" Fury asked. The room fell silent, yet Fury's mind began to race.

"What did he look like?"

Harper looked up, her eyes unfocused, as her mind pulled her back into the depths of itself. The memory broke through her feeble wall, she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest, and that some invincible person had a gun trained to her head.

"He was strong."

_She was going to have to jump, she had no choice. The door wasn't going to hold much longer. Tears of fear poured down her face, as she pushed herself out the window and into the night. Harper didn't even remember the ten foot fall from her bedroom window. But the moment she hit the hard ground, she heard the door give way._

"Fast."

_Harper staggered to her feet, refusing to look back. She broke into an adrenaline fueled sprint. She wasn't sure if she had sustained any serious injuries, but now wasn't the time to play check up. She was maybe one hundred feet from a busy street. Her lungs burned, and her head was throbbing. Keep Going, Keep Going, Keep Goi- _

_"__остановить!" _

Harper matched Fury's steel gaze.

"He had a metal arm."

_This was it. It's over. The man had her pinned to the ground within seconds of him jumping out the window. A large cold hand gripped her mouth. Harper had her eyes squeezed shut, tears still coming. She was so afraid that she was going to die…So, So afraid. Yet what caused her eyes to fling open, was the sudden contact of freezing cold metal, to her sweaty skin. The brute shadow of a man, had lifted Harper's shirt, and had pierced the skin just above her left hipbone, with some kind of thick metal. _

_The pain was unbelievable, arching her back, an animalistic cry tore from Harper's gagged mouth. It was then that she saw the arm. Maybe it was the fall she sustained, or the blood loss. But the sight of that metal arm, illuminated by the moons rays, took her breath away. Then, He was gone…_

Harper had lifted her shirt, exposing the fresh scar to Fury.

"I don't know what he did to me…"

Fury took a deep breath. He knew the man that Harper had encountered, but this is a discussion to be had with Romanoff and Rogers. He opened his mouth to say something, but a crisp computer woman's interrupted.

"Miss Lewise's blood results came back sir. She's 100% clean."

Fury gave no answer.

"So. Will you help me?" Harper asked, her voice slightly cracking.

"Well, it won't be the first time I believed in a lost creature." Fury answered.

Harper let out a deep breath, and gave a grateful smile.

Natasha returned to Fury's office a few minutes later. A folder in one hand, and a cup of steaming coffee in the other. Eagerly he snatched the cup of coffee, and immediately began to chug it. Natasha pulled Harper off to the side.

"Okay so here's the thing." Natasha began.

"I've talked to some people, and keeping you safe has officially risen to a level five priority."

Harper didn't know what to say. When she had come to the Fury's office, the only thing she had hoped for, was that someone would just make sure she wouldn't be executed in a dark alley. This was far beyond what she could ever imagine.

"We are going to have some work for yo-"

"Wait." Harper interrupted.

"You guys just trust me? I mean you want me to start working for you?" Harper asked, honestly surprised.

Natasha smirked.

"If we didn't. Your ashes would already be at the bottom of a lake."

Harper stared at her blankly, she made a weak attempt to smile light heartedly.

"You're going to under go a complete physical, just to make sure everything is…okay" Natasha said, her eyes shifting for a split second to Harper's hip.

Fury had sent a secure message to Natasha's phone. Giving her the run down on what Harper had told him about her evening encounter.

"We need to discuss personal security." Fury called from his desk, feeling much more alert with his caffeine fix.

"Did you already finish your coffee?" Harper remarked, staring at the huge paper cup.

"You think thats impressive? One time Fury stomached eight mugs of coffee when we were stationed in Dubai. We were running this sting on a pleasure house that was transmitting information to corrupt politicians, by these girls who were using thei-"

Fury cleared his throat.

"Personal security…" Fury started.

"Since you are a level five, we are going to assign you a 24/7 body guard." Natasha finished.

"Woah." Harper said. An excited smile spreading across her face.

"Is it gonna be you?" she asked to the Widow, not even attempting to hide the adoration in her voice.

"Uh no. I can't, I've got…plans." She winked at the young girl.

"She's been deployed to Antarctica." Fury answered Harper's unspoken question.

"What's going on in Antarctica?" Harper asked blatantly.

Natasha slowly shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing. "You tell me Kid, you tell me."

"Personal security." Fury called out.

"We've assigned Captain America as your personal bodyguard." Natasha said with a warm smile.

Harper's smile vanished, and her jaw slightly dropped.


	2. Scars Of The Past

**TW: Attempted sexual assault.**

**_Chapter Two_**

_The marks humans leave are too often scars_

_-John Green: The Fault in our Stars_

"Here. I guessed your size."

Natasha handed a bundle of clothes to Harper. The young girl just stared blankly down at them for a couple seconds. Then slowly entered the private bathroom, without uttering a word. The anxiety hit her like a speeding train. The instant the door was closed behind her, she sank to the tile floor, her back pressed against the door. There were no tears, no quivering cries. Just memories of something that had happened, long before she learned how to hack, long before a man with a metal arm brutally pinned her to the ground.

_She had always felt like there was something odd about Mr. Frank. The way he would linger just a second longer when he would place homework on her small desk. How he always tried to talk to her, and not her friends. The way he would always try and touch her…_

"Harper?" Natasha called from outside. Harper's eyes flew upon, she sounded as if she was hyperventilating.

"I'm okay!" Harper chocked out, forcing herself to stand.

_His boney hand on her shoulder…_

She twisted the knobs, until warm water began flowing from the large shower head.

_"__Have you any idea how pretty you are Harper?"_

Dirty water swirled around Harper's feet. As days of filth slipped down the drain, along with Harper's confidence in her decision.

_"__Mr. Frank…what are you doing?"_

Harper began scrubbed her scalp, until suds covered every strand of hair.

_His hands on her waist…the way he pressed her against the classroom wall._

Harper's heart seized, her stomach muscles clenched. In a single moment of blind panic, Harper desperately thought about trying to escape. But quickly remembered that a super spy was guarding the bathrooms only entrance, there were no windows she could slip out of, like she had that one night.

_The weight of his body pinned her to the ground. The cold metal of his arm reached for her._

Harper felt so embarrassed. There was nothing she wanted more than to open up the Natasha about how she felt about the whole Captain America situation. She wanted to tell her, that when she was thirteen, a teacher attempted to rape her. She wanted to tell her how afraid she had been, when Director Fury had held her down. What it felt like to be chased down by a terrifying man: what it was like to be completely helpless.

The pain, the fear, the humiliation, rushed over Harper, in a single wave of agonizing memories. Tears clouded her vision, and a faint cry slipped from her mouth, as she sank back to the floor. Warm water beating down on her trembling body.

She was so afraid, she was so afraid of him. Captain America was one of the most celebrated heroes on planet Earth. Adored by millions, inspiring entire generations. But that meant nothing to Harper.

Mr. Frank had won dozens of teaching awards. He loved teaching, and was always willing to help his students, with everything from homework, to home problems. Yet look at what that upstanding man had tried to do to her.

_"__I want you to know, how much I care about you."_

Bile rose up in Harpers throat.

_He twisted her long hair in his fist, jerking it back so she was forced to meet his beady eyes._

Harper turned the water off, with shaky wet hands. Cold chills rushed over her warm wet skin, as she wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel. She couldn't allow herself to think about that. She had to shut it off, or else she would be stricken to that shower floor for hours.

Hastily, she dressed herself, and blow dried her hair, as quickly as she could. She gathered up her old filthy clothes, and dumped them into the trash, before heading for the door.

Natasha's head jerked up, as the door swung upon.

Natasha's opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately taken aback by what she saw. Gone was the grubby girl, that she had meet earlier that day. Harper looked completely different, she was…lovely.

Long golden hair cascaded down her back, off setting her blue eyes. It wasn't until she drew closer to Natasha, that Natasha noticed how magnificent they were. Every extravagant sapphire that Natasha had ever laid eyes on, completely paled in comparison, to those bright blue orbs.

The simple clothes that had been provided for her, looked far from simple on her. The minty green sweater clung to her tiny waist, the color complementing her complexion magnificently. Though the dark blue jeans did prove to be a bit big on her. Still though, she looked beautiful. But that wasn't the only thing that Natasha noticed. Harper looked utterly peaked, like she had just seen a ghost.

"All set?" Natasha asked smiling.

Harper gave a small smile, and nodded.

"I thought I could show you around a bit, we have some time to kill before Captain Rogers gets here."

Harper responded with only a small smile again. Despite the anxiety that felt like it was eating her up inside, she didn't want to appear ungrateful, especially to someone like Natasha. Harper had only meet Natasha that day, but already she respected the super spy.

Despite her feelings of respect to both Natasha, and Director Fury. Harper found herself once again questioning her decision to break into SHIELD. Even though she knew that she was a complete idiot for thinking that. It's not a stretch to say that if she hadn't come her, there was a chance that her body could've been rotting away in a ditch by now.

Natasha glanced down at Harper. Unsure if she should try and coax the teenager to express her feelings, regarding the situation. It wasn't exactly difficult to put two and two together. Harper was clearly freaked out by something. Natasha had just assumed that it was the nasty memories of the past few days. That may have been part of it…but there was something else going on.

Harper abruptly asked.

_"_So, when is Captain America going to be here?"

"He's on his way."

"Will I be leaving with him?"

Another piece slide into place, as Natasha noted the strain in Harper's quiet voice.

Natasha only nodded in response. Taking another good look at Harper.

Now Natasha wasn't a tall person by any means, but standing beside Harper, she felt like Thor. The kid couldn't have been taller than 5'0, and probably tipped the scale at 90 pounds. There were also some behaviors that Natasha had noticed in their time together. Harper was completely comfortable being around Natasha, at times she even seemed to be enjoying Natasha's company. But seeing as they were at the Triskelion, encountering brawny armed men wasn't uncommon. Anytime that the duo would walk past a squad of guards, or encounter any armed SHIELD agent, Harpers entire demeanor would change. It was like she switched from being a curious teenage girl, into a wounded animal, instinctively drawing closer to Natasha, and averting her gaze.

Being the remarkable spy, and woman that she was. Thats when the final piece fell into place. Harper was frightened of Steve. What exactly was it about the 6'2 super solider that frightened her, Natasha didn't quite know. Maybe it was the astounding size difference, or maybe Harper's previous encounter with masked man number one, formed a premature opinion of every other masked man. Whatever it was, Natasha knew that there was no way that Fury was going to agree to allow someone else to guard Harper. She was too valuable. There was no telling what HYRDA would do to her if they managed to capture her.

There was only one thing that Natasha could do, and that was to try and help Harper feel more relaxed, and confident that Steve wasn't some crazy meat head.

"So…is there anything about Steve you wanna know about?" Natasha asked nonchalantly.

There wasn't a single moment of hesitation.

"Am I going to be alone with him?"

Natasha felt herself grow slightly uncomfortable. Which was a very rare thing for the super spy. But she wasn't about to lie to Harper.

"Captain Rogers will be with you…all the time." Okay, she probably could have phrased that better.

"But he won't be living with you, or anything like that. But his apartment is right next to where you'll be staying."

Harper remained silently.

Natasha's mini tour of the amazing Triskelion, was something Harper would have reeked out over, of the circumstances would've been different. Natasha showed her the huge computer labs, where she would be working, the Howard Stark memorial library, and the cafeteria that served some of the best lobster in D.C. Natasha wasn't about to take Harper to the private shooting range, or combat training hall, (her personal favorite places in the Triskelion).

So she instead took her to something a bit more teen friendly. The lounges.

These luxuriously furnished rooms featured everything from, small aquariums, hot tubs, HD plasma TVs, and even frozen yogurt bars.

Natasha took Harper to one of the more private ones, hoping to be able to talk privately to Harper, before she meet histories greatest solider. There were still some things that Natasha would like to discuss.

Flopping down onto one of the sofas, Natasha waited for Harper to do the same. The kid was freaking wound tighter that a rubber band at this point. Fingers absently picking on the sleeves of her sweater, looking like she could spontaneously burst into tears at the drop of a hat. Natasha knew she was playing with fire here. At first she thought that Harper was just kinda frightened of meeting Cap, in a _fangirly_ kinda way. But now she knew, Harper was genuinely _terrified _of Captain America, for some reason that she was determined to unveil.

Natasha took a deep breath, before asking sincerely. "Harper, sweetheart I need you to be honest with me."

Harper meet Natasha's gaze, her fingers loosing their grip on her sleeves.

Natasha continued. "How do you really feel about Captain America being your body guard?"

Harper swallowed, fidgeting slightly. There was a stretch of silence before she answered.

"It's…It's just that he's so…"

_She cried out in pain, as Mr. Frank pressed her harder against the wall. Slowly he brought his face closer to hers…_

Harpers face flushed. She looked away from Natasha, but she didn't stay silent.

"I can never begin to express how grateful I am to you, Director Fury, and SHIELD for helping me."

An unreadable look was etched on Natasha's beautiful face. Harper was unsure of what else to say…

She so baldy wanted to open up to Natasha. To tell her how afraid she was. How when a man smiled at her on the street, she was terrified that he would follow her home. How being alone in a elevator with a man, was enough to trigger a full blown anxiety attack.

_Mr. Frank planted a wet kiss on Harper's tear stained cheek. His breathing became heavy, as his hands made his way down to Harpers waist."_

"Harper!" Natasha's yell snapped her back into reality, with a gasp.

Harper blankly stared at Natasha. She hadn't realized that she had zoned out.

"Harper."

Natasha said boldly. Resting her elbows on her knees, as she leaned forward.

"Why are you frightened of Captain America?"

Harpers own parents had never known about the whole Mr. Frank situation, she had been too ashamed, there was no way that she could just tell Natasha, it was too humiliating.

Harper gave a nervous chuckle, her hands clenched tightly together. "It's just that…he's so…stern."

It was a pretty pathetic answer, but it was the first thing that had come to her mind.

Natasha's patience with Harper was beginning to wear thin. Obviously this kid wasn't telling the truth. So again, she asked her, completely ignoring Harpers previous answer.

"I'm trying to understand how you feel Harper. Are you nervous of him because he is so big, and you're so…" Natasha gestured to Harpers tiny figure.

"Little?"

"Do you think that he would try to do something to you?" Natasha's voice trailed off, as she noticed Harper's telling reaction.

Harper's throat tightened: her eyes filled with tears, and she was starting to get the glazed over expression again, as Natasha was beginning to peel back the layers.

Up until that point, Natasha had been kinda beating around the bush, holding back on what she really thought was going through Harpers mind.

Earlier that day, when she had been trying to help Harper relax. Natasha had brought up the incredibly normal conversation of boys, (more specifically cute boys.)

Natasha's mind went back to that time. Harper hadn't joined in on the conversation at all. Not a single smile, or a quite giggle, came from her. Only a pained expression. An expression that Natasha had taken as being only nerves at the time. Her mind began to race, recalling her time with Harper. The way Harper shrank beside her anytime a SHIELD officer stopped and chatted with them. The look of utter fear that had been on her face, when she had been told that Captain Rogers was to be her bodyguard. It was all starting to make sense. Horrible, horrible sense.

Natasha's expression softened, her heart sank, as she looked deeply into Harper's eyes. She honestly didn't know what to say. A thousand possible scenarios began playing through her mind. What had happened in Harpers past, that made her so fearful?

Whatever it had been, Natasha had not a single doubt, that it was something that a man had done to her. But Steve was different, there were few people that Natasha trusted as much as him. She may be sensitive to Harper's feelings, but she wasn't about to be passive on this.

"Harper. Did a man ever…hurt you?"

Harper's gaze fell to the floor, her face flushed with embarrassment, as she gave a small nod. Natasha felt a fire ignite in her. How she wanted nothing more than to find that man, and make him pay for what he did. This wasn't just wishful thinking, somehow, she was going to find him. But she wasn't about to share that with anyone, especially Harper.

"There are very few things that I know for sure." Natasha said.

Harpers eyes trained to the floor.

"But believe me when I say, that Steve would _never_ impose himself on you. He would never take advantage of his position, or try and manipulate you into doing something."

Natasha stopped for a moment, unsure if she should continue.

"I know that you find some men to be intimidating, and I'm sure there is a reason behind it. But sweetheart, you have to know this."

Harper slowly looked up, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Steve Rogers is a good man. This is something that you of course will have to discover for yourself. Just like I had to. But I promise you this, he would never, _ever_ dishonor you, in anyway."

A tear slipped down Harper's check, she hoped that Natasha was right, she hoped that someday she could trust Captain Rogers, the way she did.

Natasha returned the smile. Suddenly, she brought her hand up to her earpiece.

"We'll be there in a moment."

Despite Natasha's comforting words, Harper felt her heart begin to race. As Natasha withdrew her hand, and said.

"He's here."

**Thank you all so much for reading!**


	3. The Attack

**_Chapter Three_**

_"Demons run when a good man goes to war"_

_-Steven Moffat_

Harper pressed her back against the glass elevator wall. She stared up at the full moon outside, the simple act slightly calming her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Natasha was looking at her, with that all too familiar look of concern. Harper flashed a confident smile: no longer wanting to come across as a scared little girl. But that immediately vanished, the moment the elevator doors opened.

Natasha stepped out first, Harper pushed herself off the wall, following her.

But she didn't make it out. The elevator cabin cables abruptly snapped, and there was the piercing screech of metal against metal. The last thing that Harper saw was Natasha's stunned reaction, as she lunged towards the plummeting elevator cabin. "NO!"

Harper's hand reached for Natasha…

The G-force slammed Harper to the tile floor, her cry of pain was drowned out by the horrible sound of sparks flying against metal. Harper had always loved roller coasters: throwing her hands in the air, she would let out whoops of joy and excitement, as the car would drop down, spin upside down, and swoop in and out of dark tunnels. But this was entirely different. Her small hands instinctively reached out to hold onto something…anything. Yet when they found nothing, Harper curled into a tight ball, wrapping her arms around her head, in a feeble attempt to provide protection. Harper squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the impending crash.

The cabin had dropped ten floors, far enough to prevent Captain America, and Black Widow from reaching her for a few minutes. They didn't have much time…but it would have to be enough.

There was no crash.

The cabin came to a slow, yet rough stop. Courtesy of the hacker that was stationed outside the Triskelion in an armed van, who had hacked the private elevator. He had stopped the falling cabin, just as easily as he had dropped it. The orders had been very clear, HYDRA wanted Harper Lewis alive.

It may sound stupid, but Harper honestly thought for a second that she had died. Opening her eyes, she looked around. Her breathing coming out in long shaky, heaves. Every inch of her tiny frame was trembling, as she unwrapped her arms from her head, Harper pushed herself to her feet.

Almost the second she had stood up, the elevator door scrapped open.

"Natasha!" Harper called out hopefully.

That hope was short lived, as Harper saw the squad of armed men standing outside. Harper backed against the cold glass, pressing herself against it, as if by some miracle she would shift through it and escape.

"We got her." One of them said, gruffly into an earpiece.

Taking that as an order, two masked men advanced forward, each one gripping one of Harper's elbow.

The instant their gloved hands touched her, Harper screamed.

"LET ME GO!"

Big surprise. They didn't listen to her, and easily pulled her from the elevator. Harper desperately thrashed between their strong bodies, trying to pull herself free, as the squad of six men dragged her to a broken window, at the end of the hall.

Harper heard it before she saw it. The matte black helicopter that floated right outside the shattered window, a man with a huge set of headphones perched on the outside. Black dots clouded Harper's vision, as she felt that she could quite possibly pass out from fear. Reacting like a trapped animal, Harper let loose. She screamed, and began violently jerking back, her tiny feet trying to pull against the men dragging her.

"Stupid bitch!" one of the men holding her declared.

From the corner of her eye, Harper saw him pull his large pistol from his holster. He gave her no time to react. Brutally, the man slammed the pistol into the back of Harper's head. Everything went black, crimson blood gushed from the back of her head, and Harper went limp in their holds.

"The hell you do that for!?"

"You're joking right?" The man with the pistol scoffed.

Effortlessly, he threw Harper's limp body over his shoulder. As they were now only feet from the helicopter. The man holding Harper, was about to step out first. He felt a swell of pride, as he reached his arm out to his comrade on the chopper, he knew that he would be rewarded greatly for bringing Harper Lewis to HYDRA.

The sound of vibranium violently smacking against flesh filled the hall. The man standing right beside the captor, was flung out the window with a holler of pain. Jerking around, with Harper Lewis still in his clutches, the man felt his stomach drop, as he saw the tall uniformed man at the opposite side of the hallway.

Captain America's shield returned to his arm. His blazing blue eyes immediately landed on Harper's limp figure.

"Let her go!" He ordered.

Now making a bee line towards the squad, at a superhuman speed. Harper's captor froze for a few seconds, they had been promised that Captain America wouldn't be a problem…

"Hey!"

The man perched on the helicopter called out.

"Give me the girl!"

Harper's captor cursed himself for his stupidity. His hands gripped Harper's waist, and he started to pull her off him. The other five men, raced towards the Avenger. Captain America threw a punch, that sent the first solider crashing unconscious into the gray wall. In a blur of punches, kicks, and brutal blows with his shield. Captain America emerged the victor with practically no effort at all. But he wasn't done yet…

The captor, had just handed over the unconscious Harper to the man in the helicopter. He was just about to step into the air craft himself, but his combat boot didn't even leave the tile floor.

From behind, Captain America spun around, and with a perfectly placed kick to the lower back, he broke his enemies spine. The captor bellowed out in pain, he lost his footing, and dropped from the Triskelion window, straight down to the ground.

"Go! Go! Go!" The man in the chopper screamed to the pilot.

As fast as he possibly could. The pilot began pulling the hovering air craft away from the huge building. It was just the two of them now.

"He was there! Why was he there!" the man holding Harper cried out, he could feel his blood start to boil, as he recalled his defeated comrades, who were now at the mercy of SHIELD, and Nick Fury, and the one that had died right before his eyes.

His face contoured in anger, as he called out again.

"They promised us that everything was taken care o-"

Captain America's combat boot, slammed into his jaw.

"Jed!" the pilot called out, for a second he thought it was the girl, who had suddenly come to. However, he was instantly proved wrong, when he threw a glance over his shoulder, and saw that the girl was still slumped to the floor in a bloody heap. His stomach dropped when he saw the furious, imposing solider. The pilot remembered watching old World War II footage with his grandpa. Where Cap was the man every woman in America swooned over, and every little boy wanted to be. But on that chopper…that little boy would hardly recognize him.

Gone was the Star Spangled Man with a plan. Standing before the pilot was the man that had taken down the Red Skull. An Avenger that had fought off an alien invasion with a demi-god, and Iron Man, and boy… was he pissed. But the pilot was not afraid of what Captain America would do, he was afraid of what he had to do. Pulling a trigger from his pocket. He meet Captain America's gaze dead on.

Steve was going to lunge for him, and beat the ever loving shit out of him. But the second he saw the trigger, grasped in the mans trembling fist, he knew that he had to get the girl before…

"HAIL HYDRA!"

Captain America had snatched up the unconscious girl in his arms. With one push of his strong legs, Captain America leaped out of the chopper, with the girl cradled in his arms…

The young pilot pressed the red button,

and the aircraft exploded into flames. Steve felt the scorching heat against his back, as he dropped to the ground, scarps of metal raining down on him, and the girl. He was maybe forty feet in the air, and any other time he could have easily managed a landing like that, but holding a wounded girl changed things.

Now maybe fifteen feet in the air, Steve pulled the girl tighter to his chest, and flipped forward in the air, landing on the concrete at a slight angle, he rolled over twice, one arm wrapping around the girls head, tucking her face into his neck, as he came to a stop on his back. The landing hardly fazed Steve, if it had been any other man, they would never be able to walk again, but Steve barely felt anything. Quickly, he checked to ensure that the girl hadn't received any further injuries. He sighed in relief, when he discovered that she hadn't been harmed by the rough landing. Yet when he pulled his arm away from her head, and saw the blood on his navy blue sleeves. He felt his insides ignite in rage. What cowards those men were.

There was another explosion. Sharply he turned and looked behind him, just in time to see the helicopter spiral to the ground in a cloud of black smoke, and orange flames.

There was no time to run…

Steve flipped the tiny girl over as gently as he could manage, and rolled over on top of her, using his much larger body to create a shield around her.

The chopper crashed to the ground. The explosions was deafening, sharp metal shot out everywhere, flames rose sky high, and black smoke filled the air.

Steve and Harper had been lucky. If they would have been any closer, they could have easily been scorched, or seriously injured by the flying debris.

Steve lingered above her for a few more moments, just to ensure there would be no more surprise explosions. But not long enough so someone could sneak up on them. Steve was still crouched over Harper, yet he turned and looked around, anticipating an attack, or a snippers bullet. But there was nothing…

Only the sound of a roaring fire, and the gasps from the SHIELD agents, and employees that watched from a distance.

Steve scooped up the unconscious girl in his strong arms, rising to his full height, he turned and headed for the Triskelion.

"Move!" Natasha ordered, as she made her way through the crowd of gawking by standers.

"Steve! Is she okay?!" There was the faintest quiver in her voice, as she raced up to him.

"She's unconscious, and bleeding pretty bad." Steve answered, looking down at the small girl in his arms.

"We need to get her to the infirmary."

"No, we're taking her to Nick's private one." Natasha said.

Steve was still confused as to why this girl was being targeted by HYDRA. The only thing Nick had said to him, when he called him was, "Get here now."

So he hadn't exactly been briefed on what the hell was going on. Who was this kid? Why did HYDRA want her?

Questions were racing through his mind, as he followed Natasha to Fury's private infirmary. The entire building was in lockdown, the once busy lobbies and hallways now completely vacant. Which made it much easier for the two Avengers to make their way to the infirmary, without having to worry about pushing through crowds of curious by standers.

Once they arrived at the small medical room, Steve gently laid the girl down on a clean bed. A doctor and several nurses immediately rushed to her side, the doctor calling out orders, as he began inspecting the wounded girl. For a moment, Cap just stood there, looking at her. It was a mix of curiosity and concern.

The girl looked almost as pale as the bed sheets, blood had stained her golden waves, and had pooled out onto the stark white pillow. For a split second, Steve thought she might be dead, however he was proved wrong, when he saw her her small chest slowly rise and fall. The visual of her laying there, was a combination of both death and young beauty, something that Steve found to be profoundly disturbing.

"Captain! We need some room." A nurse stated, as she brushed past him.

Steve didn't acknowledge her, but he did back out of the room. For a minute, he just stood there, looking at her through the glass. It wasn't like Steve hadn't seen injuries before, he had even sat beside his dying men on the battlefield. But this was different, she was just a young girl…

Not a solider, not a SHIELD agent, not a civilian that had been caught in the crossfire. Why was HYDRA so desperate to capture this girl?

Natasha walked over, and stood beside him. Observing the sight of the doctor and nurses attending to Harper.

She spoke up. "What did Fury tell you?"

Steve answered with only a scoff. The adrenaline still coursing through his body like a raging river, his mind still racing with unanswered questions.

Natasha took in a deep breath. "Her name is Harper Lewis. Several weeks ago she hacked the CIA after she made a bet with a friend. It was maybe a week ago that HYDRA finally managed to track her down."

Steve's eyes remained fixed on Harper.

"We found her this morning in Fury's office. She claimed that they sent the Winter Solider after her."

Steve glanced down at her. "Who?"

Natasha continued. "He's an elite assassin, when he caught her the only thing he did was cut the skin by her hipbone."

Steve's eyes slightly narrowed in confusion.

"He didn't kill her…" Natasha murmured to herself.

"Why didn't he kill her?"

The two fell into silence for a few moments. As they watched the doctor wrap bandages around Harper's head, and hook her up to IV's.

"Where are her parents?" Steve asked.

"Dead."

Steve remained silent for a moment.

"Does she know?"

A small lump rose in Natasha's throat.

"I don't think so…Winter Soldier gunned them down, when he broke into her home."

Steve turned away from the window. His whole body facing Natasha.

"We're going after him, right?" it came out like an order.

Natasha shook her head. "Thats not why Fury called you in."

Steve was genuinely confused. "I'm not going after this guy?"

"No." Natasha answered blatantly.

Steve crossed his arms, "then why the hell am I here?"

Natasha jerked her head in the direction of the unconscious girl.

"You're up Cap."

Steve's head slightly cocked in confusion. He looked over at Harper, then back down at Natasha. With the same look on his face that he had when Clint showed him an iPhone for the first time.

"I'm…up for what?"

If the situation would have been different, Nat would have found this funny. In the past couple years, teasing the 95 year old good naturally, had quickly become one of her favorite things to do.

"Fury has assigned you as her body guard."

The term actions speak louder than words, had never been more true. Steve looked utterly flabbergasted, and rather offended.

"Nat I'm a solider, not a bodyguard."

"So you have no problem with fighting off an alien army, but you can't handling a girl half your size?"

Steve sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just think you would be more qualified to take this on."

"Fury already has me assigned another case, and after what happened tonight, he won't let anyone guard her but you."

Steve stopped arguing. He knew Natasha was right, Fury wasn't going to change his mind on this. Like he had said himself, he was a solider, soldiers followed orders. Going after the Winter Solider would have to wait, his mission was right before him.

"We have work for Harper, we're hoping that she'll be able to help as track down HYDRA." Natasha said, she had always been able to read Steve like a book, and she could tell that he wasn't about to defy Fury on this. He also wasn't about to declare himself too high and mighty to act as Harpers bodyguard.

"She that good?" Steve inquired.

Natasha smirked. "Are you forgetting that she hacked the CIA, as well as broke into Fury's office? What Harper discovered hacking the CIA, is the first solid lead we've had on HYDRA in years. Its not an exaggeration to say that Harper could bring HYDRA to their knees, and they know it. What she discovered when she hacked the CIA, was an unprecedented blow to them, it took decades for them to infiltrate the agency, and plant people in there, and all it took to bring that crashing down, was a teenage girl with a cheap laptop and slow wifi. Imagine what she could do with SHIELDS resources."

Steve was both impressed with Harper, and rather disgusted with Natasha.

"Be honest Natasha, how much say is Harper getting in this situation?"

"Harper volunteered to help us track HYDRA down. She practically came begging to us."

Natasha retorted, arms crossing over her chest. She may like to fly solo, and call her own shots. But she was also incredibly loyal to Director Fury, and SHIELD.

"Are you going to tell her that you people are basically signing her up for war?" Steve's shot out.

"Harper doesn't need to know everything, its for her own good. Yes, she is a sweet girl. But she also is a very weak hearted person."

Natasha responded, aware that what she had just said was harsh, but it was also the truth.

Steve didn't say anything, he just turned his attention to Harper.

Natasha's phone beeped. Quickly she glanced at the screen. It was time to ship out to Antarctica. But she wasn't about to part on bad terms with Steve, with the life she lived, there was never a promise for a tomorrow.

"Keep her safe Steve."

She said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked down at her, with his soft blue eyes.

"Help her be strong."

With that, Natasha planted a kiss on Steve's cheek, and walked away.


	4. The Last Flame

**TW: Attempted sexual assault**

_**Chapter Four**_

_"Death is at your doorstep, and it will steal your innocence, but it will not steal your substance."_

_-Timshel: Mumford & Sons_

Steve poured himself another cup of coffee, leaning against the white infirmary wall, he took a long sip. Harper had been unconscious for two days now, and Steve hadn't left her side. He couldn't stopping thinking about what Nat had said to him before she left.

_"__She is a very weak hearted person."_

He was beginning to question if he was the man for this job, it all seemed completely beyond him, excluding the physical part. For all Steve knew, young Harper Lewis could be going through an existential crisis. Her parents had just been murdered, and an evil organization was hunting her. There was no telling what kind of mental state she would be in when she woke up.

Steve brought the paper cup back to his lips, only to find that he had already polished off his sixth cup of coffee that evening. He hadn't even noticed, but then again there was the fact that he couldn't get drunk, so some watery Maxwell House wasn't about to give him the shakes.

Harper suddenly began stirring in bed, a low moan coming from her closed lips. Steve motioned to the nurse on the opposite side of the window, and immediately she called the doctor.

Slowly, Harper's eyes opened. Steve still had his back turned, and was unaware that she was fully awake.

Instantly, she remembered everything.

Falling in the elevator, the look of horror on Natasha's face, the helicopter, the masked men…

Fully taking in her surroundings for the first time, she realized that Natasha wasn't with her, and that she had no idea where she was.

_"__I've been captured…"_

Panic filled adrenaline surged through Harpers veins: causing her to shoot up from the bed, swooning slightly from the sudden movement. Eyes landing on the tall man by the door. Her heart seized, and throat tightened. Of course she didn't know that it was Captain Rogers, she just thought that it was a random HYDRA goon.

Steve turned away from the closed door, rather surprised that she was already sitting up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

Harper calmed slightly, when she realized who it was. I mean it wasn't like there was a bunch of 6' 2" super soldier's walking around the Triskelion. He was so much bigger that Harper had imagined, in both height and size. Her eyes involuntarily traveled down the length of his body. He looked as if he was standing at attention, his legs evenly spaced, his large hands gripped his belt, emphasizing his already huge upper body. She gingerly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and diverted her eyes to her lap.

"I've felt better." She answered quietly.

Harper could practically feel his crystal blue eyes on her, studying her. Her heart began racing. There were no butterflies in her stomach, no pink flushes on her cheeks. Her mind traveled back in time, to what had happened the last time she had been alone in a room with a man.

_Mr. Frank had managed to unbuttoned her jeans. He began to roughly pull them down with one hand, his other sweaty palm pressed against Harper's mouth._

Anxiety over threw ever rational thought Harper had. Despite that Captain Rogers was across the room, she felt stifled by his intimidating presence. She had to get out of the room, she had to get away from him. Harper threw back the covers, and slipped out of bed. Now very grateful for her short legs, the pale blue gown hung down to the middle of her knees.

"Where are you going?" Captain Rogers asked, still standing in the exact same position.

The second Harpers bare feet hit the cold tile floor, she knew she had made a mistake. The room began to spin, she felt as if all the blood was rushing from her head, her legs instantly gave out, and her tiny body dropped. But she didn't hit the floor.

Steve lunged for her, and effortlessly caught the tiny girl, bringing her close to his firm chest.

"You need to stay in bed, until Doc checks you out." Steve said firmly.

Harper had never felt so small in her life, and thats really saying something.

"I…I just needed to get some air." She murmured, unable to meet his gaze. He was holding her so close, that she could fell his warm breath on her flushed cheeks. Steve sighed, gently laying her down on the bed. She instantly shrank away from him, already feeling like an annoyance to him. He must hate being assigned a mission like this. He was used to fighting along side the Avengers, and leading covert missions. Now he was assigned as Harpers bodyguard, something that even she knew was completely beneath him.

Once the cheery Dr. Westly, got there. The rest of the day Harper spent under going tests, to determine if she could be discharged. Despite having a nasty bruise, and some pain. The doctor said there was no need to keep her there any longer, and that it would do her well to rest in the comfort of her apartment.

Harper didn't argue, she was tired of being in the stuffy infirmary, and wanted nothing more than to take a long hot bath.

"Now remember to get plenty of rest, and don't strain yourself too much."

Dr. Westly reminded, for perhaps the eight time.

"Thank you Doctor, I will." Harper smiled, and she started to walk out of the infirmary.

Gently, he reached for her left hand, and held it between his, and kindly said.

"You're a very strong young woman Harper. Rest assure, you are in very good hands."

Harper felt her insides warm, at the small, welcome gesture of comfort. Before leaving the room, Harper quickly kissed his cheek. Her smile clearly expressing her gratitude.

Upon exiting the room, Harper found that Captain America was not alone in the hallway.

Standing there with him was a SHIELD agent, a man, who turned his attention away from Captain Rogers, the moment he saw Harper.

"You must be Harper Lewis." The man said, as he strolled towards her, his hand extending out towards her.

Harpers hands remained clenched at her sides for a moment, before saying,

"I am." and shaking his hand.

Captain America introduced him.

"Harper, this is Agent Rumlow."

Agent Rumlow wasn't a particularly tall, or muscular man for that matter. But he carried himself like he was the most confident man in the world. Harper noted, that he was rather handsome. Short spiky black hair, and deep brown eyes, that were the perfect shade for his complexion.

"I've heard a lot about you Harper. What you did was pretty damn impressive."

Agent Rumlow complimented with a smile.

Harper imagined he was referring to hacking the CIA, and not the time where she got trapped in an elevator. She shrugged, before lightly saying.

"All in a days work."

Agent Rumlow shot a quick glance at Captain Rogers, and took a small step back, clearly having somewhere else to be.

"Well I look forward to working with you Miss Lewis."

Harper smiled back at him: for a moment, she actually felt as if she was a SHIELD agent, being acknowledged for her work, and not being treated like a helpless little girl, who needed constant reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

Before Agent Rumlow walked away, he leaned closer to Harper, placing one of his callous hands on her shoulder. Regardless of feeling slightly comfortable around him, Harper flinched against his touch.

"My deepest condolences about your parents…Its a damned shame."

Harper remembered how her mom would alway have candles burning in their home at night, and before the Lewis's tucked in for the evening, young Harper would make the rounds and carefully blow each one out. Harper recalled snuffing out each sweet smelling candle one by one, until there was only one left burning in the room. With a deep breath, she blew the last flame out, darkness and shadows conquering the room, the only indication that a light had even been there was the strong smell of smoke.

Agent Rumlow had already walked away, unaware that Harpers small flame of hope had just been extinguished.

On that evening, that the man with the metal arm attacked, Harper had just assumed that he had come for her. She hadn't awakened to the sound of a gunshot, or her parents pain filled screams. She didn't think that HYDRA cared about her parents…Thats why she ran away, so that they would be safe. Why had they killed them? If she hadn't run…maybe they would still be alive.

It was all her fault. Her parents were dead because of her.

Harper chocked out a sob, her insides twisted into a million knots of grief and despair. As reality of what her life had now become, came crashing down upon her, she dropped to the floor. Landing in a pathetic heap, she started to cry.

Tears of anger, self-loathing, fear, and grief flowed from her. The knots in her stomach had expanded to every inch of her body. Sucking every ounce of strength from her.

Harper felt his arms incircle around her shaking body, and gently lift her off the cold floor. Her body was starved of comfort, her heart weary from fear, and grief. Despite the fact that she found him frightening, Harper could not hold herself back. Wrapping her thin arms around his neck, she pressed her face into his neck, her cries now reduced to short, weak whimpers.

It took all of Steve's strength not to hunt Rumlow down and beat him senseless. Harper of course had the right to know that her parents were dead, but he had planned to tell her when the time was right. Not when she had just been released from the medical ward, after HYDRA had attempted to kidnap her.

Steve took an alternate route out of the Triskelion, wanting to avoid as many on lookers as possible. The sun was just beginning to set, as Steve stepped outside, Harper still cradled in his arms.

"I know this is a bad time. But do you mind motorcycles?"

She shook her head, Steve catching a whiff of the minty shampoo the nurse had used to wash her golden locks.

"Well I don't own a car, so this is our ride home."

Steve approached his motorcycle, and gently lowered Harper to the ground. His large hands holding her for a moment longer, ensuring that she was steady, before he pulled the keys out. Swinging one long leg over the bike, it roared to life, as he turned the key.

Harper usually would've found this thrilling. She loved roller coasters, and fast cars, and for the longest time had wanted to ride a motorcycle.

Yet the demons that now haunted her every thought, refused to relinquish their hold on her young mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her parents dead bodies, their faces contoured in fear, and their eyes vacant.

Steve adjusted himself on the leather seat, before reaching his arm out to her. She wasn't even looking at him, just staring over his head.

"Harper?"

"They're dead cause of me. Its all my fault." Her voice monotone, finally saying what had been on her mind, ever sense Rumlow confirmed her worst nightmare. Another tear slipping down her pale cheek.

She was lost, she was guilty, she was afraid. This was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life, and she knew that she would never sleep peacefully again.

"If I wouldn't have run… They would still be ali-"

Heaving sobs over threw her confession.

"Its all my fault!"

Harper was certain that she was alone, that Captain Rogers couldn't possibly understand: but she couldn't have been more wrong.

_"__Bucky! Grab my hand!"_

He turned off the ignition, the bike purred to a silence. His hand fell to his knee, as he searched for the right words. As well as waiting for the painful memory of his friend…his brother, falling to his death to pass.

"You didn't kill your parents, you can't blame yourself for what happened."

She scoffed.

"The only reason they died is because I ran away. I should've just…just stayed."

"How much do you know about HYDRA, Harper?"

Her silence was her answer.

"Lets say they managed to capture you that night. Do you honestly believe that they would've just let your parents live?"

Harper shook her head: feeling as if a weight was being lifted off her shoulder. But at the same time, feeling something ominous, and foreign stir up inside her.

"HYDRA has done unspeakable evils. They only have only one goal, and that is World domination. Thousands of people have suffered because of them. People like you're parents, and they won't stop…they will never stop."

Captain Rogers speech was fluid, as if those thoughts had seared themselves into his mind during many sleepless nights.

The words slipped from Harpers mouth without a single thought.

"Do you think they want you to suffer? Thinking that its your fault that someone you loved died?"

Captain Roger studied her face for a moment. Noticing the slight shift in her demeanor. She was now standing up straight, her blue eyes still glazed with tears, yet she was no longer crying.

"No. Your suffering is a testament to what they stand for. To what happens to those who fight them."

It was as if Harper had been in a dark house: stumbling about, and crashing into things. Until Captain Rogers flipped the switch, it was beginning to become more clear exactly what she was up against.

Once again, Steve reached his arm out to her.

"Its getting late, lets go."

She took in a short breath, remaining where she was for a couple seconds, before slowly approaching him.

His arm guided her behind him. Carefully, she sat down behind him, her feet leaving the ground.

He started the ignition again. "Hold on."

Harper slide her arms around his muscular waist, the leather seat instantly causing her small body to slide closer to him. The ride to the apartment was beautiful, D.C looked phenomenal at night. The city illuminated by thousands of lights, a college indie band played a love song in a small park. The sidewalks filled with young, fashionable people, and elderly couples that strolled hand in hand, who were falling in love all over again.

Captain Rogers pulled up to the apartment building, slowly coming to a stop.

"You'll be safe here." He said, as he got off the bike.

Harper followed him into the building. It was a charming older building, full of character and history. Captain Rogers lead her up a couple flights of oak stairs, her hand lightly gliding over the smooth railing, as she rather struggled to keep up with Cap.

It wasn't until they arrived on the landing, that Harper realized how exhausted she was.

Captain Rogers had stopped in front a a large door.

"This is your place."

He gestured to the door directly across from it.

"Thats mine, if you need anything I'll be right here."

He then handed Harper a silver key. She took it, holding it between her small fingers for a moment, before saying.

"Thank you Captain Rogers."

His handsome face bore an unreadable expression. He lingered there for a brief moment, before nodding, and turning away to enter his apartment.

She wasn't about to stand there all alone, so she followed suit, and entered her apartment.

Harper felt as if she had just stepped into a Crate & Barrel catalog. The apartment was on the smaller side, but it was furnished to the nines. Granite countertops and stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, cheery oak hardwood floors, and expensive furniture. There was a luxurious rug placed perfectly in the small living room. Harper's eyes took in every detail. The stone fireplace, the comfy couch that had several large pillows on it, there was even a window seat!

Harper traveled through the apartment, reaching out and touching the potted flower petals, and the soft blanket thrown over the couch. She stepped into the elegant bedroom. There was a beautiful queen size bed, that made Harper tried just be looking at it. A plasma TV, and an a joining bathroom. Well Harper knew how she was spending her evening.

Minutes later, she ran some hot water, and poured in a sweet smelling soap. Carefully she stepped into the large bath. A sigh of pleasure escaping her lips, as warm water engulfed her bare skin. Closing her eyes, her mind went blank, but for only a minute. She thought of her parents. How she would never help her dad make waffles in the morning, or spend the afternoon reading with her mom. She thought of their warm hugs, sweet Christmas memories, and of all the small moments that had made her life wonderful.

Tears slowly dripped in with the sweet smelling water. The cries overtook Harper, and she allowed herself to drown in them. She knew that she must allow herself the time to grieve, for if she were to just kept all this pain inside her, it would surely destroy her.

_He watched her move about the apartment. Even from a distance she looked tiny. The asset lowered the binoculars from his masked face, the chilly evening air gently blowing through his dark brown hair. His gloved finger reached his earpiece. _

_"__Цель находится."_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading!**_

**_I won't give too much away, but I will say that the events in this chapter will play HEAVILY into the rest of the story._**

_**I'm also thinking about starting a Tumblr. I could answer questions, share sneak peeks of upcoming chapters, and reblog a ton of pics of Chris Evans (exclusively for science purposes of course.)**_

_**Let me know what you guys think!**_


	5. Nightmares Of Smoke & Metal

**_Chapter Five_**

_"Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them."_

_- Veronica Roth: Divergent_

Sunshine streamed in through the large window. Harper had been awake for a couple of hours now, she just hadn't found the strength to leave her bed. Her first night in her apartment, had consisted of slipping in and out of consciousness, waking in cold panic sweats, and floods of tears. She felt completely drained, physically and emotionally. But she wasn't about to say anything to Captain Rogers about it, the last thing she wanted was to return to the infirmary. Sighing, Harper got out of bed, clinging to the edge for support, not wanting to repeat what had happened at the infirmary. Harper slowly walked into the kitchen, in search of something to eat. Minutes later, she plopped down on the couch, with a spoonful of strawberry yogurt in her mouth. She was unsure of how she would spend her day. Obviously she wouldn't be going anywhere: HYDRA was still a serious threat to her, and she didn't feel strong enough to venture farther than the couch, and it didn't take long for a throbbing headache to make its presence known. Harpers thoughts traveled to the man across the hall. She wondered if Captain Rogers was awake, and if so, what he was doing. The sudden image of a shirtless, and sweaty Captain Rogers, doing push ups seemed to come out of nowhere. Her face flushed, and she immediately forced herself to think of something else.

Harper still wasn't sure how she felt about Captain Rogers. She remembered how Natasha had told her how she must learn to trust him, and Harper believed that someday she could.

Now it wasn't that Harper was afraid of Captain Rogers, he had done absolutely nothing to warrant her fear. It was just those dark images that lurked in the back of her mind, of what someone like Captain Rogers could so easily do to her.

The incident in the classroom, had completely changed Harpers life in the worst way possible. The only thing that had stopped Mr. Frank, was when one of her classmates walked in, to ask about a homework question. Harper remembered the look of horror on the boys face, and how Mr. Frank practically bounded away from Harper. If it hadn't been for that boy, he would've raped her. Ever since then, Harper had an inherent distrust for men, and Captain Rogers was no exception. There was a rational part of her mind that told her she was being ridiculous, but then there was the other part, which screamed at her to never let her guard down around him. Honestly if Captain Rogers wanted to do something to her, what could she do to stop him? She recalled how effortlessly he had held her, carrying her as if she weighed no more than a kitten. What would happen if the noble soldier turned against her? Harper wouldn't stand a chance. Harper remembered how strong Mr. Frank had felt, and he had been but a scrawny and short man, and Harper hadn't been able to so much as budge against him, as he pinned her to the wall with his boney hips. It would take practically no effort for Captain Rogers to force her down. Just the idea of him on top of her, was enough to make Harper feel faint with anxiety. Unable to finish her yogurt, Harper quickly washed the single spoon, and returned to bed. Pulling the thick blankets over her, Harpers eyes closed and she forced herself to relax.

No sooner did the comforter reach her nose, there was a sudden knock on the front door.

Harper gasped, and jerked up from the comfortable bed. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

HYDRA wasn't in the business of knocking, so it didn't take long for Harper to put together who it was. Her feet pattered across the shiny wood floor, as she approached the large door.

Her hand trembled slightly, and she swallowed as she turned the cold door knob. "Hey. You uh…you doing okay?" Captain Rogers said as the door opened. He had his hands in his jean pockets, looking much more relaxed than the first time Harper had seen him.

Speaking of looking different…

Harper was rather surprised to find that Captain Rogers wasn't in his uniform, instead he wore a dark wash pair of jeans, a white tee shirt and a navy sports jacket. Harper shifted her stance, before saying.

"I'm…fine." her voice monotone, blue eyes falling to the floor.

Steve took her answer with a grain of salt. He was no Black Widow, but he could tell when people were lying. Harper looked as if she could shatter into pieces, like a feeble strained of bravery was the only thing holding her together. When he had left her last night, she at least seemed somewhat better. But this morning, it was clear that despair had won the battle last night. She was silently suffering, and Steve knew that there was practically nothing he could do to help her. He wished it was as easy to fight off the demons of the mind, as it was to fight bad guys.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Steve

Harper shook her head.

"Thank you Captain Rogers, I just need to rest."

Her eyes shifted nervously up to him for a moment, before she began to shut the door.

"You know you don't have to call me that." Steve remarked lightly.

Harper stopped, and looked at him.

"Sorry?"

"You don't have to call me Captain Rogers, you can just call me Steve."

He gave her a small smile.

Harper stared blankly at him for a moment. Unsure of what to say.

"Oh…alright."

Quickly, she shut the door. Harper pressed her back flat against the door. Feeling as if she had just run a marathon, her heart pounded against her chest. Running a small hand down her face, Harper took in a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she felt safe, or terrified, knowing he was so close to her. Pushing herself away from the door, Harper wandered into the living room, knowing there was no way she could take a nap now. She curled into a small ball on the couch, eyes remaining wide opened. It was truly odd. The feelings of grief, anger and distraught now felt so familiar to her now. But at the exact same time, she would find herself in almost physical agony, as she remembered the events that had landed her in that small apartment. Harper spent the rest of the day on the couch. Focused on nothing. No longer was her mind flooded with unanswered questions, and sorrowful memories of her parents. It was like someone had pulled a plug, and her brain just shut down. That is where she remained for the rest of the day. Just sitting there, silent, unmoving, numb…

Steve had spent the entire day doing research on the assassin. Using his laptop he accessed the vast SHIELD database. He spent hours reading countless reports, and theories. When he finally closed his laptop for the night, the only information on the assassin he could find, was the names of the people he killed, and the places and time that it took place. There wasn't so much as a blurry picture.

He found no rest in bed. Once again, Steve shifted into a different position, letting out a low moan. He felt completely smothered by his soft bed, and he couldn't stop thinking about Harper suffering. What felt like hours later, Steve finally began to drift into sleep. That was until Harpers piercing screams reached his ears.

_Harper was staggering about in the darkness, the only thing her senses were picking up, was the faint smell of smoke. Her arms were stretched out before her, groping the air for something to hold onto. The sound of shifting metal filled her mind, but she couldn't tell where it had come from. Spinning around, she desperately scanned the darkness for any sign of movement…_

_He found her first. His large metal hand latched onto her throat in a vice like grip. Harper tried to scream, but the hand only grew tighter around her neck, chocking her cries. Harpers mind was spiraling into hysteria, she wanted to try and fight back, but it was like her body had already died, for there wasn't an ounce of strength left in her. _

Steve had to remind himself to use the spare key he had been given to get get into her apartment. Breaking through locked doors was something Steve did on a regular basis, but it wasn't a stretch to say that Harper Lewis's apartment was one of the most secure places in D.C. He didn't have time to see if it was possible for him to break down her missile proof door. As soon as his bare foot stepped into her apartment, he scanned the apartment for a sign of break in. Steve was beyond relieved when he saw Harper unharmed on the couch, that was until he saw the state she was in.

Tears streamed down her sweaty face, her enter body was visibly shaking,and her frail arms thrashed the air.

Steve bolted for her.

"Harper! Wake up"

He crouched beside the couch,his large hands reaching out and gripping her slender wrists, firmly holding them down on either side of her head. Harpers glossy blue eyes flung upon, her chest heaved as she sucked in a deep breath. For a brief moment, everything was fuzzy. Until she realized that she had awoken from one nightmare, to find herself in another one.

All she saw, was a shirtless Steve Rogers looming over her, and he had her pinned to the couch.

Sheer horror took hold of her. She began to frantically squirm beneath him, beginning to cry again.

"Harper! Its okay, It was just a bad dream!"

Steve declared, still holding her down. Thinking that her mind hadn't fully escaped the nightmare yet. Despite his gentle demeanor, Harper did not calm down. Instead, she looked even more frantic then when she was at the nightmares mercy. All the color had drained from her face, her chest heaving with panic breaths, and her eyes were wide with terror.

Steve withdrew his hands, and took a step away from her. Harper moved into a sitting position, as far away from his as possible, her breathing still labored and shaky, and she refused to look up at him.

Steve spoke up, his deep voice caused a chill to shoot through her.

"I heard you scream. I thought you might be in trouble."

Harper said nothing, her trembling fingers starting to fiddle with her pajama sleeves. The dark room went silent for a few moments.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked sincerely.

Harper shook her head, briskly whipping away tears.

Once again, Steve drew close to her. Crouching before her, reaching a hand out to her.

"You need to sleep. Let me take you to your room."

Now that he was at her eye level, Harper was forced to look at him.

The moonlight that streamed in through the large window, captured him in a hauntingly beautiful way. His perfectly sculpted body seemed to glow from the gentle light. The light also casting a shadow on his handsome face. Making him look both intimidating, and angelic at the same time.

He stared up at her, with his blue eye full on concern.

"Let me help you Harper." He whispered.

Harpers tiny hands had been clenching the edge of the couch. Her gaze dropped to his outstretched hand. How could he help her, when she couldn't even help herself?

"What can you do?" Harper questioned, her voice weak with misery. She was so tired, both physically and mentally.

Steve sighed. Thinking for a moment.

"What do you need me to do?"

Harpers eyes swelled with fresh tears, there wasn't even a point in trying to hold them back anymore. She opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that escaped was a small whimper. Suddenly, her small hands didn't feel so cold. Steve took hold of both her hands, careful to not grip them too tight. He moved from the floor, and sat beside her on the couch. Wishing that he would have at least put a shirt on, as it dawned on him how intimate this situation had grown.

When he read over Harpers file, he discovered that her 18th birthday was only a few days away. But that didn't mean anything, Harper was still only seventeen, and he wasn't about to cross a line. Not that Steve had ever been tempted to. It wasn't just her age: it was also the fact that the two hadn't even had a normal conversation. But if it was about her looks…that was a different story.

Bloody hell was she gorgeous.

Back before he became Captain America, Steve wouldn't have been able to so much as utter a word to her. Sitting so close to her now, he noticed so many new things about her. Her long lashes, her smooth fair skin, and how sweet she smelled…

Steve jerked his attention away from her. His jaw clenching as he silently cursed himself.

No.

He would not allow himself to lust after an underage girl.

By this point, Harper felt like she could drop and sleep for a decade. She felt completely numb, misery having robbed her of all her energy. Plus being alone with a shirtless Steve, wasn't exactly making her feel comfortable. Feebly, Harper rose to her feet, her small hands slipping from Steve's.

She quickly glanced down at Steve, who remained seated on the couch. His elbows resting on his knees, which seemed to make his chest look even broader than it already was.

She cleared her throat before speaking, hands clenched in front of her.

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Sorry I waked you."

Steve silently stood up, unaware how Harpers heart had seized, from the simple movement.

He now towered over her, his half naked body casted a shadow over her tiny frame. The fourteen inch height difference, had never been so evident as it was now. Harper swallowed, unsure of what to say. Her eyes were now level with his muscular chest, for a split second, her eyes shifted to his huge arms.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" he asked, his voice sounding husky from lack of sleep.

Harper shook her head in response. Waiting for him to leave before she retired to bed. There was no way she was about to turn her back on him, while walking straight to her bedroom. She was probably an idiot for not trusting Captain America, but right then and there, she couldn't care less. The irrational, untrusting part of her mind was awake and alive.

He took a slow step forward, and Harper felt like her legs would give out.

_He is going to try and gr-_

"Well if you need anything, you know where I am."

With that. Steve brushed past Harper, and walked out of the apartment.

Harper heard the door close with a click, and she was now alone.

She stood there for a several seconds, eyes fixed on the large door. She sighed quietly. Her limbs felt so heavy, as she walked to her bedroom. Unable to stop herself from throwing a glance over her shoulder.

Was she truly alone?

Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned away from her bedroom door. Harpers eyes scanned the dark apartment. It was all in her head, but despite even seeing for herself, that she was the only soul in the apartment, Harper could not shake this feeling that she was alone.

Quickly turning around, she slammed into something hard.

Harper gave a frantic yelp as she blindly staggered back. She was prepared to bolt for the door, until she realized that it had only been the door frame.

She sighed deeply, relief washed over her. Harper quickly stepped into the bedroom, not wanting to spend another second in that room. Closing the door behind her, she climbed into bed, hoping to get some much needed sleep. Despite how exhausted she was, Harper remained wide awake. Her body was tense, and all of her senses on high alert. She still hadn't fully calmed down by the small scare she received. But finally, what felt like an eternity later. Harper relaxed, and drifted off to sleep. The last thing that crossed her mind before slipping into unconsciousness, was Steve Rogers holding her hands.

_The asset lowered his binoculars. Once the girl had closed the door: he pulled a small square device from one of his many pockets, the asset carefully aimed it at the state-of-the-art lock on one of the windows. Pulling the trigger, a small piece of metal launched across the night sky, and hit the target dead on. The bug he planted, would eventually over ride the electronic security system of the apartment. His mission had just begun. This time. He would not fail._

* * *

**_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! _**


	6. Project Seek

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

_"I aim to be lionhearted, but my hands still shake and my voice isn't quite loud enough"_

_- Michelle K _

"With all do respect sir, I don't believe that is the wisest course of action."

Agent Rumlow said, voice filled with concern.

"Giving Ms. Lewis a level seven clearance?"

Director Fury leaned back in his chair, glancing over to Captain Rogers, he asked.

"What do you think Captain?"

"I believe that Ms. Lewis is trustworthy enough. Besides its not like she is going to be alone, everything that she'll be doing will be strictly monitored."

Fury noting the vague irritation in the super soldiers answer.

Captain and Agent Rumlow had always been at odds with each other, and the two only tolerated each other for the sake of professional courtesy. The two were total opposites: Agent Rumlow being the shoot first ask questions later type, with a sprinkle of narcism, and cutting sarcasm. But he wasn't just full of hot air, Agent Rumlow was one of SHIELDS best. He was a brutal fighter, trained in over a dozen types of martial arts. A language, and weapons expert. There was also a rumor floating around, that he had once challenged Black Widow to a fight, and had won.

Now there was no denying that sometimes Captain America threw off a boy scout vibe. He followed orders without question, was a gentle person by nature, and avoided a fight as often as he could. But when push came to shove…damn did the Captain shove back.

"The Greatest Solider in History." wasn't just a nickname.

Rumlow had witnessed first hand the Captain face off against a dozen armed soldiers, and emerge the victor with not so much as a scratch. Had seen him lift a car off a wounded man with one arm, while deflecting enemy fire with his shield with the other. Then there was New York.

Footage of Captain Rogers bitch slapping aliens with his shield, during the battle of New York, played non-stop for weeks on news stations across the globe.

Rumlow was a proud man, but he wasn't about to test his luck against the super solider.

Director Fury gave the final word.

"Its been decided. Ms. Lewis will be granted level seven clearance, and will begin working on Project Seek."

Steve spoke up immediately. His voice as sharp as shattered glass.

"Requesting a private audience sir."

"Request granted."

You could cut the tension with a knife. Agent Rumlow muttered a quick "sir."

Before turning and exiting Fury's office. Steve spoke up the second the door closed.

"Project Seek? You're bringing a child onto Project Seek?"

His blue eyes stared Fury down, his voice accusing and unapologetic.

Fury furrowed his brow.

"Why are you always selling her short?"

"Nick! She's a child!"

"A child for three more days."

Steve's face hardened in anger, his voice dropped.

"You realize that what Harper will never live a normal life after Project Seek. That our enemies will never stop coming after her, if she begins working on this."

"You're forgetting that Harper came to us, she wants to do this."

"And you people aren't keeping anything from her! Are you?!"

Fury forcefully pushed himself up from his chair.

"The information we with hold is for her own good! If she knew what HYDRA wanted from her, it would destroy her."

Silence stretched between the two men for a moment. Steve took a step towards the desk.

"Harper, is already destroyed."

He hissed.

"This girl can't even sleep through the night without having nightmares. Do you honestly believe that she could be exposed to a World like this, and be fine?"

"Harper knows that we will protect her. That you will protect her."

Steve took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"If you want me to help Harper. You need to let me go after this assassin."

Fury studied Steve's stern face for a moment.

"And once you leave. Rumlow can take the position of her bodyguard."

"Rumlow is a brute."

"And you're being what exactly?"

Fury shot out. Steve crossed his arms.  
"A realist. Harper won't be able to handle the crap she is about to be exposed to."

"She may surprise you."

If it would have been anyone else, they would have immediately cracked under Steve's piercing stare. Steve didn't want to say anything that he would regret, turning away from Fury's desk, he marched out of the room.

During this time, Harper had been sitting outside Fury's office. She hadn't over heard any of the heated discussion, but when she saw Captain Rogers, she knew something had gone down.

"Let's go." He ordered, walking past her towards the elevator. Never had he sounded so stern with her.

Harper kept her distance as she followed behind him.

The two had barely spent any time together, since the whole nightmare fiasco three days ago. Captain Rogers would come check on her once a day, and after a brief exchange, would completely ignore her for the rest of the time.

This only added to Harpers suspicions that she greatly annoyed him. Which also completely stressed her out.

"Computer Lab."

Steve spoke, as he stepped into the elevator. Harper immediately walking over to the far corner of the elevator, her slim arms crossing over her chest, and eyes cast down.

"There are some people that are going to want to speak to you." Steve stated.

Harper only nodded.

"You think you're up for it?"

Captain Rogers asked, the severity of his voice causing Harper to look at him. Harper thought for a couple seconds. She was beyond ready to start working, she was so sick of feeling like a burden.

She nodded. "Yes. Of course I am."

They rode the rest of the way down in silence. The elevator doors parted with a ding, and Captain Rogers stepped out first. Harper pausing in front of the open door.

There was only a hallway, with no adjoining doors or windows, the only thing was a huge silver door at the other end. Steve noticed her just standing there. Fury may not've given a single shit that Harper was only a kid, but Steve did. And he'd be damned if he was going to make her do something she wasn't comfortable with. So again he asked.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

Harper stepped out of the elevator, standing within inches of Steve.

"I'm sure."

Though she didn't sound sure. Her voice had weakly trailed off. But Steve made no further comment.

The only sound that echoed in the brightly light hallway, was the sound of the two walking. Approaching the door, Steve reached down to a small touch screen keypad quickly he typed in a five digit code, and the doors opened.

Harper's eyes widened, as she took in the room before her.

The room was lined with what looked like just regular desks. But Harper knew that they were in fact super computers, that costed more than some countries. Tall ceilings, and no windows, made the room feel cave like. Directly in front of the room, was a huge screen, where the SHIELD logo was proudly broadcasted. This was it. This was ground zero of the war against HYDRA.

"Ms. Lewis!"

A mans voice echoed across the room.

Harper's head jerked to the person at the other end of the huge room.

An older man, dressed in a suit approach her. Was he one of the tech dudes?

As he drew closer, Harper picked up on several things. His expensive suit, confident demeanor, and how Captain Rogers seemed to straighten up even more as he approached. Extending his hand to her, he introduced himself with a kind smile.

"My name is Alexander Pierce. Welcome to Project Seek."

"Harper Lewis." She grasped his hand. His shake was firm, Harper's dad always said you could tell a lot about a person by how they shook your hand. She swallowed as memories of her dad came to mind, the kind of memories that made her fell warm and fuzzy inside, but were also a bitter reminder of her loss. Harper didn't notice Steve glance down at her. He could tell there was something that was making her upset.

Mr. Pierce turned his attention to Steve.

"Captain Rogers."

The two shook hands, Steve looked Pierce straight in the eye, but his attention not faltering from Harper.

"Sir. Its an honor."

"The honor mine, my father served in the 101st."

Looking back down to Harper, Mr. Pierce placed a hand behind her shoulders, and gently pushed her in front of him.

"Its my understanding that you haven't been briefed yet, correct?"

Harper nodded.

Mr. Pierce extended his hand towards a chair, he continued to walk ahead, until he was standing directly in front of the screen, where the electronic SHIELD logo spun behind him. Taking a seat, Harper folded her hands in her lap, whilst observing the computer in front of her. She had known that SHIELD must have an impressive computer department, but this was far beyond anything she had ever seen. Harper felt a chill surge through her, thinking of the kind of damage she could do to HYDRA on a machine like this. Exposing double agents, hacking private servers, planting viruses on computers halfway across the planet. Harper gave a small ominous smirk, her young heart pumping out not only blood, but hatred. Her mouth was almost watering, at the thought of making the people who killed her parents suffer. Oh how she was going to make them pay…

She was pulled back into reality, when Secretary Pierce began speaking.

"There is a lot that someone like you can do for SHIELD. But when I sat down with the World Council and Director Fury, and discussed where your skills could be of most use, we all came to the same conclusion."

He paced the floor, his shoes clacking lightly against the spotless tile floor.

"Project Seek, is an ambitious idea, that most people believe will fail.

The objective is to hack multiple networks across the globe. With the intent of seeking out HYDRA agents that have infiltrated those agencies. After what you discovered in the CIA, there is no telling just how many more of them are out there."

He stopped directly in front of Harper, taking a good solid look at her for the first time. Most people would look at her, and see nothing but a small girl. Yet Secretary Pierce new a fighter when he saw one. The way her lips were pursed in a thin line, how her eyes remained level with his, and unflinching. She remained as still as a stone: but not in a stiff or uncomfortable manner. Steve Rogers had his doubts. Director Fury and the World Council had their doubts. Secretary Pierce was certain that even Harper was unsure if she could pull it off. But that did little to diminish his confidence in her. All Harper needed was a push: she needed a remainder as to why she was here, and what she was here to do.

"You can do It Harper. You can avenge not only your family. But avenge all of those who have suffered because of HYDRA."

A chill flew up Harpers spine, as the weight of his words fell on her. She had never thought about it that way before. Lost in her own grief, she had never thought of the hundreds of innocent people that had suffered because of HYDRA. A wave of new found determination crashed over her, drowning out the anxiety and doubt.

With a clear voice, she gave her answer.

"I will."

If there was ever a doubt in Steve's mind that SHIELD was trying to push Harper into doing something she wasn't prepared for: that doubt disappeared immediately after that little exchange.

Steve of course respected Secretary Pierce, and thought him to be a good man, and brilliant strategist. But he was unsure of how he felt when it came to telling a seventeen year old that she alone could destroy the evil-cult organization that had slaughtered her parents, and thousands of other people.

The protective instinct inside him roared, as he watched her. There was nothing that he wanted more than to pull Harper away from those computer screens, to keep her innocent to all of HYDRA's evil doings.

Just like Steve, Pierces attention had not faltered from the young girl, even after she looked away from him and down at the computer. Intense concentration radiated off her, taking a quiet deep breath, she reached her fingers out.

Gently, she touched the bottom screen, and it came to life with a faint ding.

Harpers took in a deep breath, the electronic blue light reflecting from her eyes, as she took in everything on the screen for a few moments. Where to even begin?

Secretary Pierced slowly walked over to Captain Rogers, who had been standing a few rows behind Harper. Leaving her to begin exploring the SHIELD systems.

It didn't take long for Steve to realize that Secretary Pierce hadn't been walking towards him, but past him. He only slowed to murmur an order to the Captain.

"It shouldn't take her long to familiarize herself with this tech. As soon as she is ready, I want her to report to the World Security Council. The sooner we can get a plan in action, the better."

Steve's firm reply contradicted how he felt inside. Uncertain and doubtful.

"Yes Sir."

Pierce marched out of the room without another word, his thoughts consumed with the young girl, and how her roll would change everything. Though his face remained serious, there was a satisfaction that had been ignited in him. Knowing that he, and he alone, completely controlled the brilliant young woman's future.

Her dainty fingers began to fly over the screen. Every movement decided, and fluid. Her eyes were locked on the screen. As she pulled up page after page. Delving deeper, and deeper into SHIELD. Harper lost herself in the glow of the screen, and the vast knowledge before her. The only sound she heard, was that of the pads of her fingers, drumming against the fine glass. The hours flew by with the pressing of buttons, and the codes that flew across the screen. Harper explored SHIELD's remarkable system, seeing just what exactly she had in her arsenal, to wage a full fledged assault on HYDRA.

From what she had gathered so far, Harper was thinking that using a keyboard capturing would be the most effective. Of course Harper didn't know squat about military tactics or anything like that. But she imagined that it would be a much easier to discover who was leaking secrets by using keyboard capturing, then it would be to just randomly dump a bunch of stuff online. By using keyboard capturing, Harper would also be able to tell at what times people were logging onto computers, and leaking information. She could then hack the network system, and discover who was on shift at that time, or hack into security footage to find out the mole.

By this time, Harper had been glued to the screen for roughly five hours, and hadn't budged. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy, and she felt an impending headache begin to form behind her eyes.

She was in the middle of scanning through a file, when from the clear glass screen, she saw Captain Rogers approach her. Instantly, she tensed, her breath catching in her throat.

"You've been at this for hours." Cap said, as he stood slightly to her left.

Harpers face flushed in response to Captain Rogers deep, assertive voice. Her fingers no longer touching the screen, and she had to resist the urge to squeeze them together. Even tough she felt like she could spend another five hours exploring the vast system, but she didn't want to keep Captain Rogers there, if he was growing tired. With several gentle taps, Harper closed the computer down, and spun around to face him.

Well if Captain Rogers was tired, she sure as hell couldn't tell.

Harper was certain that she looked awful, but Cap looked like he had just walked off a GQ photo shoot. Despite such a long day, he looked fully awake. His navy blue eyes were crystal clear, his shoulders not even slightly slouched or relaxed. A bit of color returned to Harper's pale cheeks, as her eyes drew across the length of his broad, muscular chest.

She almost forgot for a moment that he had spoken to her. Before she noticed his slightly confused expression, as she realized that her dazed mind had caused her to be unaware that she had been gawking at him for several moments.

"Oh…yeah. We should go."

Harper quickly said, standing to her feet. Steve nodded, his eyebrow slightly cocked, before turning away from her and heading for the door. Harper's eyes squeezed shut, and she silently cursed herself, as she followed behind him. She knew that Steve was too good a man to say anything: but there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was annoyed by her. Harper needed to focus on trying to not be so…mousy around him. Harness her inner Natasha Romanoff, and try to create some semblance of confidence around him.

Again Steve took a quieter route out of the Triskelion. He knew that Harper's presence was still drawing a lot of attention, and he didn't want her to feel anymore uncomfortable then she clearly was. He once again thought of the always unanswered question that hung between them. Why was she afraid of him?

Slowing down his pace, to allow her to catch up with him, Steve glanced down at her out of the corner of his eyes. He noticed something odd, when he slowed down, she slowed down as well.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve was able to take in just how little she was, and not just in stature. She had the smallest hands Steve has ever seen, that gently swung at her sides as she walked behind the soldier. Not only was her height small, but her general body proportions were almost mind boggling little. Willow thin arms, small waist, and slender legs, added to her doll like appearance. To a normal person, she weighed practically nothing. But when Steve held her, it was like holding a toy doll.

Reaching down for the elevator button, Steve hit the up button, Harper stopping a few feet behind him. Not standing too close, never getting too close to him. The elevator doors opened within seconds, Steve stepping in first, then Harper. As usual, she moved to the farthest corner, her head down and demeanor timid.

Steve was beginning to think, maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was just the way she naturally was. But that idea was short lived, as he recalled watching her work on the computers. This day had forever changed Steve's opinion of Harper. He had seen something in her, that he had never seen before. The ferocity that had set her blue orbs ablaze, as her fingers flew over the screen. The tiny little lamb, had cast a shadow of a lion that day. Steve was now more curious than ever of the young girl, commissioned to his care.

As usual, the two exited the Triskelion without a word, rode back to the apartment without a word, and walked into the building without a word.

Harper was beyond exhausted, it was now the wee hours of the morning, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. But the threat of nightmares lurked in the back of her mind, almost completely robbing her of any hope for a peaceful nights sleep. Before she unlocked her front door, Captain Rogers spoke up.

"I know its late but, I just wanted to ask."

Harper turned away from the door, her hand still gripping the cool door knob.

"How are you feeling?"

Steve asked, his voice husky, he was beginning to grow tired himself.

This question did not surprise Harper at all, and she imagined that her answer wouldn't surprise him either.

"I feel fine."

"Harper, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Steve looked down at Harper, knowing full well that she wasn't fine. He wished that she would let him help her, especially since she was now working on Project Seek, and she had been exposed to some of the darkest and vilest secrets on the planet. Testing her a little bit, Steve closed the length between them in only a couple of steps, and reached his gloved hand out towards her.

It was like someone had knocked the wind out of her, and simultaneously her lungs were about to burst. Steve's hand touched her shoulder, a chill instantly surging through her, she feared that he would feel it.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all. Just let me know, okay?"

Eyes slowly trailing up to him, words escaping her, she only nodded.

Laying in her bed, Harper found the noise of her own thoughts deafening. There might as well have been a fire alarm going off, as the minutes ticked away on her clock, she found no rest in her bed.

It was everything, and nothing at the same time. Her parents, Project Seek, Captain Rogers, HYDRA, the masked assassin with the metal arm. Would she truly be able to take down HYDRA? If so, what would happen to her afterwards?  
Would she be hailed some kind of national hero, or be whisked away to some safe house in Alaska. Did her parents die quick? Did they suffer? Did mom have to watch dad bleed out, or vice versa.

It was clear that Captain Rogers wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. How did he feel towards her? His little declaration in the hallway was something that Harper was split on. On one hand she had found it very comforting, but at the same time, she wanted Captain Rogers to keep his distance. What if he thought that because he protected her, that she somehow owed him? What if he tried to sneak into her apartment at night?

Harper had no idea how a man's mind worked. Her brief experience with men, was when one had tried to rape her, and the other slaughtered her parents then tried to kill her.

_Don't let him get too close! _

_Don't let your guard down! He is just waiting for the right moment when he can-_

Rolling onto her side, Harper's dainty fingers lightly grazed her shoulder where he had touched her. The sensation of him still lingered, and the final warning passed through her mind as she drifted into unconsciousness.

_Don't trust him…_

**_Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I also wanted to let you guys now that I now have a tumblr! WinterWinchesterAuthor _**

**_Once again, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I love you guys!_**


End file.
